Beauty Inside
by IceKeys121
Summary: Beauty has always been a very important factor in Lucy's life. Everyday waking up early to curl/straighten her hair,put on makeup, and exercise everyday to have the best body. However, something is starting to change in her body. These changes will affect her both mentally and psychically. How is she going to explain her growing stomach to her parents and boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do Not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Beauty Inside**

Chapter 1: Beauty

A blonde girl walked through the corridors of FTHS gaining all the attention of the boys as well as of the girls.

She was one of the most popular girls in high school.  
Her short blonde hair was curled at the ends, her makeup looked perfect, and she had the body every high school girl dreamed of having.

Lucy Heartfilia was truly a beauty.

Beauty had always been something very important for the blonde.  
To obtain it she had to wake up every morning at around six A.M. to be able to straighten/ curl her hair, and apply her makeup.

Everyday she would exercise as much as she could to try and keep the perfect body she had.

She worked really hard to be known as one of the schools beauties.

As she kept walking around school a smile spread across her face as she had gained what she wanted, attention..

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned around to find one of her closest friends, Mirajane, coming her way.

"Hi Mira!" Lucy greeted the white haired beauty.

Lucy had always admired Mirajane and wanted to become like her.

Mira was a beautiful girl and was also known to be one of the beauties of Fairy Tail High.

"Are you ready for tonight's party?!" Mirajane asked the blonde with an excited grin.

"Oh yeah. I've been waiting for this party ever since Erza told me about it." Lucy answered.

Today would be Erza's 18th birthday party.

It was pretty much the party of the year since it was Erza's birthday party.  
Everyone respected and looked after Erza.  
Even though she could be scary at times, there was no denying that she was quite the beauty and also she was one of the smartest students in the whole school.  
She was even going out with the schools Prez, Jellal Fernandes.

"Is Gray picking you up?" Mira asked Lucy.

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he'll be pecking me up." The blonde answered.

"Well, then I'll see you there! See ya Lucy!" Mira waved as she started walking away.

"Bye!~" Lucy waved back.

Just when she was about to start walking away she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

She looked up to meet dark blue eyes staring at her.

She blushed a little and smiled.

"Gray.." She whispered.

"Hey Lucy." The tall raven haired man greeted.

She turned around and went on her tippy toes to be able to reach him and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Hi." She greeted the man.

The raven haired man is Gray Fullbuster. He is Lucy's boyfriend and they have been going out since their first year of high school (for three years).

"Have I told you that you look cute?"He asked.

Lucy blushed and shook her head.

He smiled and whispered in her ear,"you look beautiful, Lucy."

He teased her by nibbling on her ear and slowly making his way down her neck. She could feel his cool breath on her neck and her cheeks turned a deep red.

"Don't do that in school!"She yelled as she pushed him away from her.

Gray chuckled and backed away.

"Did he just do something inappropriate to you, Lucy?" Gray flinched as he saw a tall red headed women appear behind Lucy.

Lucy turned around and saw Erza. A smirked formed in her lips.

"Ye-"

"Of course not, Erza! I would never do anything inappropriate at school!"Gray exclaimed.

He wore a nervous smile as he grabbed Lucy and covered her mouth with his hand.

Erza raised an eyebrow but decided to believe Gray and nodded.

"He was totally doing something.."Jellal said as he walked up to stand next to Erza.

Gray shot him a glare.

"Well Lucy and I were about to leave for class so see ya!" He yelled as he rushed away from the couple.

Once Lucy and him were far from Erza and Jellal he let go of Lucy.

"Why would you tell her! You want me to get killed?!"Gray asked Lucy.

She pouted and looked away.

"Thats what you get from doing that in school." She murmured.

Gray sighed.

"You act like a little kid. It's not like we've never done 'that' before.." Gray told her.

Lucy blushed a deep red and yelled,"Yes, but not in school!"

"Whatever.."

He pushed her into a wall and gave her lips a small peck.

"I can't wait for tonight.." He whispered.

Lucy blushed.

"Me either.." She whispered.

He grabbed her hand and walked her to class.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx~

Lucy stood in her room getting ready for the party.

She had just gotten out off the shower and was walking around the room with just a towel.

Her breast had been feeling sore but with the warm shower the soreness had disappeared.

She walked to her closet and took out her outfit.

When she bent down to grab her heels she felt a little dizzy.

She stood up straight and felt as if the room was going in circles.

She slowly walked to her bed and laid down for a little.  
She had been feeling sick ever since she had left school.

As she stood up from bed she felt a little nauseas.

As soon as she felt like throwing up she ran to her bathroom.

She hugged the toilet as she kept throwing up.

Once she was finished she stood up and washed her mouth.

"What going on?" She asked herself.

She walked to her bedroom and stood in front of her mirror.

She took off her towel and stared at her belly.

She placed a hand over her stomach.

"Could it be..?" She thought to herself.

She quickly shook her head.

"Probably just food poisoning.." She told herself.

She walked towards her bed and grabbed her outfit and started getting ready for the party.

That night she had denied the fact but soon she would have to face reality.  
She would get to experience what beauty truly is.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter of Beauty Inside! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that has favorite, followed, and reviewed this story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

**Chapter** **2: Could** **It Be?**

Different colored lights filled the room. People danced to the rhythm of the music in the middle of the room. Some tables were placed at the sides of the dance floor where some people sat and chatted with friends. Drinks were passed around the room and many competed in drinking contests, which were all won by Cana.

Gray and Lucy walked hand in hand around Erza's party. They saw many of their friends dancing, eating, and drinking.

"Lucy, Gray come join the fun! Let's see if one of you can beat me!" Cana yelled out as she held a bottle in her hands.

Lucy had never been much of a drinker and that night she wasn't really liking the smell of the drink.

"No thanks." Lucy told her with a small smile.

"I don't feel like loosing today, Cana." Gray said with a half smile.

Cana grunted. "You guys are so boring."

They both turned around and found Erza sitting by a nearby table.

"Happy Birthday, Erza!" Lucy exclaimed as they approached her. She held out a present for Erza. "It's from both of us, hope you like it!"

Erza took the present and hugged Lucy and Gray.

"Thank you. I'm really glad you both came." She told them.

"Gray!"

A salmon haired boy approach them wearing a smirk. His cheeks were flushed and he walked a bit funny.

"Gray you should of joined the drinking contest! It was fun!" He exclaimed with a huge grin.

He put an arm around Gray's shoulders.

"I don't want to end up looking like you.." Gray answered as he pushed his arm away.

"Natsu, don't tell me your drunk.." A short white haired girl appeared next to Natsu as she shook her head at him in annoyance.

"Of course I'm not drunk, Lisanna! I feel great!" he announced. He tried to walk towards the dance floor but fell in the process.

"I guess I'll have to take him home.." Lisanna sighed and went to pick him up and walked away with Natsu who held onto her shoulder.

Gray shook his head and chuckled.

"Wanna dance, Lucy?" He asked his blonde girlfriend.

"Sure."

He took her hand and they walked towards the dance floor.

There were many people dancing and they had very little space to dance.

So many people being around Lucy made her feel sick.

As she kept dancing she felt dizzy.

It was getting too hot for her. She felt sweat build in her forehead. She got a headache from the loud music and her stomach started to hurt.

She tried her best to act like nothing was going on and tried to keep dancing.

However, her dizziness got worse. Everything was looking blurry. She couldn't really tell who the people around her were. She stopped dancing and felt like she would fall any minute.

She grabbed Gray by his shirt and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm not feeling well." She looked up to meet a pair of concerned eyes.

"Let's get you out of here." Gray pulled her through the crowed and walked towards a table.

He sat her down on a chair. "I'm going to bring you a glass of water.. Do you want anything else?" he asked her.

"Just water." Lucy told him.

He nodded. "I'll be right back."

Lucy sat in the table trying to control her dizziness.

Mirajane walked by the table and when she saw her blonde friend she went to sit next to her.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Mira asked.

The blonde looked up and shook her head, "Not really."

She didn't feel hot anymore but started to feel cold sweat run down her back. She tried standing up but failed miserably.

"I think I got a fever." Lucy told Mira but she really was saying it more to herself..

Just as she said that she felt a horrible feeling in her stomach. She felt nauseas and stood up. Her hand covered her mouth as she dashed towards the bathrooms.

She slammed one of the bathroom doors open and threw up.

Mira ran after her. She stood by Lucy's bathroom stall waiting for her till she finished.

Few minuets later Lucy walked out and rinsed her mouth.

"When did you last have your period?" Mira asked her.

Lucy looked at her weirdly.

However, now that she thought about it she hadn't had her period for a couple of months.

Her eyes widden.

Could it be? She quickly shook her head. It couldn't be...

"About two months ago.." Lucy answered.

Mira stayed quite for a few seconds.

"Haven't you considered the possibility of being pregnant?" She asked her.

Lucy felt her heart stop. She had thought of the possibility.. Today all her doubts had started. Hearing Mira say it, though, made her realize that it could really be a high possibility that she was pregnant...

She felt her body shake. She couldn't believe she was pregnant... That couldn't be what was causing her all this.. It just couldn't.

"I'm sure I just got some kind of sickness.. I'll probaly get better soon.." Lucy mumbled.

Mira shook her head. "You should go get checked.. It defentely doesn't look like you just have a fever. You've got something else and all the symptoms are leading to the possibility of being a pregnancy."

Lucy felt a not form in her throat. She felt scared and not ready to accept reality.

Her as a mom? She could never imagine that.. Less so soon and at such a young age.  
Yet a part of her actually felt excited and happy.  
She would be giving birth to Gray's child.  
A life could be forming in her stomach at that very moment.

She placed a hand over her flat stomach and looked at the mirrow. A smiled spread in her face just imagining herself holding Gray's child. Their baby..

"If you want I could go with you to the doctor tomorrow.." Mira told her as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"I would really appreciate that." Lucy told her.

"Then tomorrow we'll go find out if you're pregnant or not.." Mira said with a smile.

Lucy gave her a hug and thanked her.

They both walked out the bathroom acting like nothing had happened.

They found Gray standing by the table they had met at with a glass of water in his hand.

He looked worried but once his eyes met with Lucy's his expression changed to a much softer and calmer one.

"Where were you? I got worried when I didn't see you here." Gray asked Lucy as he put a hand on her forehead checking her temperature.

"Well at least you don't have a fever and you look way better then you did when we left the dance floor.." Gray sighed.

"Sorry.. I left to the bathroom.." Lucy whispered looking down.

"Don't worry, Lucy." He patted her head making her look up. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and took hold of her hand.

"Take care of Lucy. She's still not completely feeling better.." Mira finally spoke.

Gray turned towards her and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow,Lucy." Mira gave Lucy one last hug before leaving the couple alone.

"You two are hanging out tomorrow?" Gary asked.

"Yeah." Lucy answered. She couldn't tell him about her going to the doctor. She wanted to tell him about it when she knew for sure that she was pregnant.

"Ok. Well I think we should start heading home. You need to get some rest.." Gary gave her hand a small squeeze as they started walking.

She hugged Gray's arm as they left the party.

The thought about being pregnant still lingered her mind.

Could it be?

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Beauty Inside! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nervous, Doubtful, and Scared **

She could only hear the sound of her heartbeat. The beats drummed through her ears again and again. She placed a hand on her head. She was scared and nervous.

She was shaking as she remembered what the doctor had told her.

Mira placed a hand over Lucy's and gave her a encouraging smile.

She had been the one that had asked the doctor everything and what Lucy would have to do throughout the pregnancy since Lucy sat in complete silence after hearing the news. Shock completely showing in her chestnut colored eyes.

The words the doctor had told her kept replaying like a broken CD in her mind.

"Ms. Heartfilia you are two months pregnant."

Mira took Lucy to a nearby coffee place. She sat her down and let out a sigh.

"You're going to stay like that all day?" Mira asked Lucy as she sat in front of her.

Lucy was staring at nothing. Her eyes looking darker and her skin looking paler then usual.

She turned to look at Mira and felt tears start forming in her eyes.

It was all coming to her.. A baby was inside of her.. She was pregnant.

"I'm scared, Mira.." She whispered looking away in shame.

Mira placed a hand at her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't be. I'll help you as much as possible. Everybody will." She told her.

Lucy looked at her and more tears started falling down her eyes.

She needed to tell everyone.. Every single person in school would end up knowing of her being pregnant.  
Even if she tried keeping it a secret people would soon figure it out.

Her stomach will start growing soon...  
What would people say? Would they make fun of her? Will the badmouth her around school?  
Most likely...

She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.  
Her teenage life was ruined... She had ruined every fun and memorable events from her high school life.  
Hers and Gray's..

Gray...

Her eyes grew wide.

"I need to tell Gray.." she whispered as she cleaned her tears.

Mira nodded. "It's fair that you tell him as soon as possible. He's the dad after all."

"Please promise me you won't tell anyone." Lucy told Mira with a serious face.

"I promise. I think you and Gray should be the ones to tell everyone. It's not something I would go around gossiping about.."

"Thank you for everything. For coming with me to the doctor and for just being here with me. I'm really glad I have a friend like you." Lucy told Mira as new tears formed in her eyes.

Mira smiled at her sweetly and stood up and gave her blonde friend a hug.

Lucy hugged Mira back and sobbed out all her worries.

She would have to tell her parents about this as well.  
She was scared of disappointing them.

Her father had always been very proud of her promising grades and his biggest dream was for his daughter to go off to the best university she could.

Her mother...well she was another story. Lucy knew her mother would never get mad at her but she knew she would be desopointed deep down even though she wouldn't show it she still would feel it.

Her parents had planned everything. They had Lucy around their 30s and many years after their marriage.

Lucy was nervous, doubtful, and scared for what this pregnancy would bring to her life.

Mira broke the hug. She gave Lucy a serious look as she asked a question that Lucy hadn't even considered.

"Are you thinking of abortion or adoption? I think abortion is a terrible idea but giving the baby off to adoption isn't that bad..."

Abortion?  
There was no way she would kill her baby!  
That was just plain cruel!  
She would never take away someones life just because she committed a mistake.  
she needed to learn from this and killing her baby wasn't one of her options.

Adoption...  
She didn't want to give away her baby to some strangers..  
She wanted the baby...  
She really did...

Lucy shook her head. " Neither of them are one of my options. I want to keep the baby."

A huge smile formed on Mira's face.

"That's great! I really want to get to meet this little baby!" She cheered as she placed a hand on Lucy's stomach.

Lucy giggled. She wanted to meet that little baby as well.

Any other teenage girl would have most likely considered abortion and adoption right when they got the news of being pregnant. However, Lucy didn't like either of those choices. She was sure she wanted the baby. She smiled as the thought of a baby Gray growing inside of her. She really wanted it to be a boy that looked just like Gray.

She looked up at the sky.  
A smile forming on her face as she imagined the day she woukd finally get to meet the baby.

She surely was nervous of telling her parents, her friends, and Gray but it was normal. It was something unexpected but that didn't mean she wouldn't want the baby.  
She was also doubtful of not being a good mother. She was really young. Yeah she had heard of many girls her age or younger having kids but people still bad talked them and said that girls her age could barely take care of themselves so how could they take care of a baby?  
However, that wasn't going to stop Lucy. She would get as much advice from her mother and try to become the best mom she can be. She could also buy books on parenting.  
Everything had a solution. She would not give up.

And well, of course, she was scared. Any girl would be... Not only was she scared of how drastically this baby would change her life but she was also scared of the living expenses of the baby. Baby's weren't cheap. It was expensive. She would need lots of money to buy all the necessary things for the baby. She didn't want to rely on her parents too much. She new they could help but she didn't want them to take all the bill. She would have to get a job.  
And well the thing that scared her the most was giving birth. She had heard from many people that it hurt A LOT.

She would be able to get over all her doubts soon..

* * *

Lucy walked around school with a grin on her face. She wasn't going to change any bit of her life. She would try to keep everything the same, including herself.

Well thats what she thought before she had actually seen everyone from school.

As she walked around the corridors she saw girls hanging up posters for their up coming prom.  
The prom Lucy had been dreaming about for so long.  
She was going to go out with Levy soon to go pick out the perfect dress...  
However, her dream dress wouldn't probably fit her by prom.

She turned away from the posters trying hard not to start crying.

She walked passed a group of girls that struggled to finish their chemistry project.

"We're probably going to get an F on this! Don't even get me started on the test! My parents are going to kill me!" One of the girls exclaimed as they tried putting together the project.

Lucy sighed and turned away from them.  
She wished she could have this types of worries.  
She would rather have her parents get mad at her for failing a test than for her being pregnant.

Her fears were now a thousand times different then they were before.  
Instead of fearing a bad grade and her parents grounding her she feared labor, she feared telling her parents, and most of all Gray's reaction to the news.

She also feared rejection which was something normal among teenagers. However, she didn't fear the rejection of how she looked or acted. She feared the rejection of her growing stomach. Of what people would think of her actions. She feared having Gray have to go through the same rejection. She didn't want people to talk bad about him...

Failing tests were the least of her concerns at the moment.

The rest of the day she tried to ignore everything and everyone. She had gone off to the library during lunch. She couldn't face any of her friends and less Gray.

She feared breaking down in tears by just sitting with them during lunch.

That whole day she had spent it by herself. Trying her best to avoid Gray.  
She had spoken to Mira but that was about it.

She really needed to tell Gray as soon as possible.  
But school was absolutely not the place to give him the news.

* * *

She walked around the park near her house. She needed some time to think.

She sat on a bench that stood near the playground. Little kids ran around, some were on the swings and others played on the sand-box.

Lucy giggled as she saw them run around as they played hide and seek.

Sometimes she'd wish she could go back to the times Gray, Natsu, Erza and her played those games.

A blush formed on her cheeks as she remembered the day Gray had told her,at that very same playground, that he would some day marry her. He had told everyone that she would be his future wife.

She was about to stand up and leave when she saw a couple with a little kid.  
The little boy stood in the middle of the couple holding their hands.

The couple would pick him up and swing him around. The boy giggled. The father picked him up and carried him on his shoulders. The boy looked amazed to be so tall and his cheeks got red as he giggled.

The father gave the mother a light kiss on the lips as they walked around the park with their son.  
They all looked so happy.  
Lucy smiled at the scene.

She imagined herself walking around the park with Gray and their baby.  
Gray caring him on his shoulders while Lucy stood next to them.

She grabbed her phone and dialed the number she had been avoiding.

She waited for them to respond and soon she heard the voice she had been so scared to hear.

"Hey."

"Hi.. Gray can you come over and meet me over by the park near my house? I have something really important that I have to tell you.." Lucy told him through the phone.

Their was a pause before Gray gave his answer. A pause that was killing Lucy.

"Sure. I'll be their in a phew minuets..It's nothing bad.. Right?" He asked her.

Lucy bit her lip. "No it's nothing bad."

Gray let out a sigh. "Alright. I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah.."

Lucy placed her phone away and pinched her skirt. She was scared but it was something she needed to do.

All her doubts needed to go away.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of Beauty Inside! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorite, and followed! I'm glad you're liking the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Telling** **Him**

Gray stared at his phone screen thinking about the call he had just had with Lucy.  
He was worried of what she might want to talk to him about.

'Something important...' Gray thought of the words she had said.

Today he hadn't seen her in school.  
Mira told him she was busy finishing some homework at the library. However, when he went to look for her she was no where. No one but Mira had seen her at school. It almost seemed like she was ignoring them on purpose.  
He just hoped that what ever she would tell him wouldn't be something bad.

He started walking out his apartment and found Natsu walking by.

"Hey Gray!" Natsu greeted with a grin.

"Hi Natsu... What are you doing around here?" Gray asked.

"Just passing by.. Wandering if you wanted to do something today... I'm kinda bored and I haven't seen Lucy all day and Lisanna is busy. So I thought of you.." Natsu explained.

Gray sighed. "Lucy just called me asking me to go to the park near her house. She wants to talk to me about something important.." Gray told Natsu.

"Something important? Maybe she wants to break up." Natsu snickered.

Gray glared at him and sent a punch his way.

Natsu dodged the hit and bursted in laughter.

"It could be.. Or maybe shes pregnant!" Natsu yelled as he erupted in laughter.

Gray's eyes went wide and he felt his heart stop.  
Pregnant?  
He knew Natsu was just joking but he hadn't actually even thought of Lucy ever getting pregnant.

They had been cautious about it and they would use protection.  
Their was no way Lucy was pregnant.. However deep inside Gray felt weird and nervous about even thinking that could be a possibility...

"But that couldn't be it since you're still a virgin.. Right?!"Natsu told Gray with a grin.

Grays cheeks grew hot. Why was this idiot asking him that!

He pushed Natsu away and started walking away.

"Don't just walk away! You didn't answer me! Don't tell me you aren't?!" Natsu yelled as he walked after Gray.

"Mind your own business! I need to go meet Lucy so stop bugging me!" Gray yelled at Natsu. He turned around and resumed his walk.

"Jeez, you're worse then Gajeel at times.." Natsu mumbled as he turned away and started leaving.

"Tell Lucy I saw hi!" He yelled at Gray and with that he left.

Gray sighed as he walked.

Somehow he was now more nervous to go meet her now. Natsu's words still lingering his mind.

'Maybe she's pregnant!'

Gray shook his head of the idea. However, if it ever turned down to be that he would never leave her.. Never..

* * *

Lucy sat at the bench near the park. She was so nervous that she was shaking in her seat. She was nervous of seeing Gray and of telling him the news.

She just wished he wouldn't leave her or get mad at her.

Her hands went to touch her flat belly. She just wished he would be happy as she was about this.  
She had been scared at first and still was but that didn't mean she didn't want it or wasn't exited about it.

She felt something hit her feet. She looked down to see a small blue ball by her feet.

She grabbed it and stood up.

Two little boys came running towards her.

"Is this yours?" Lucy asked the little boys.

They both nodded and she handed it to them.

They smiled at her. "Thank you!" They said before running off to play.

Lucy smiled as she saw their mom walked towards them. They pulled her over the playground and made her play with them. Their laughter was heard throughout the playground as they played.

Lucy's hands went to lay on her stomach.  
'Soon that'll be me..' She thought.

"Lucy."

The blonde flinched at the sound of her name. She new exactly who's voice that was. The man she was so scared to see was standing right behind her.

She slowly turned around.

"Hey Gray.."

"Hi.. So what's going on?" He asked her. He sounded impatient and nervous.

Lucy shifted her feet as she looked up to meet Gray's gaze.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked with pink cheeks.

Gary nodded. "Sure."

Lucy and Gray started walking around the park.

They walked towards a pathway that led them through a bunch of beautiful Sakura trees.

Lucy took hold of Gray's hand.  
He looked down at her and saw her staring at the ground. Her cheeks turning to a darker pink. She was biting her lip and looked like she was trying really hard to think what to say or do next.

Gray stopped, making the blonde girl stop as well.

"What's wrong." Lucy asked. Confused on her boyfriends actions.

Gray walked towards Lucy. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"You know I love you, right?" He told her.

Lucy blushed and nodded her head confused as to where Gray was going with this.

"So then you should know that you can trust me with anything. Whatever is bothering you can tell me. And if it involves me I want to know. You said it was important so I really want to know what it is." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his back and placed her head on his chest.

Gray could feel her shaking. He would wait for her to tell him what was going on. He was done talking for now.

He stroke her hair as he waited for her to speak.

Lucy took a deep breath and moved her head up to meet with Grays.

He looked down at her and found tears rolling down her pink cheeks.

"I'm.. I'm p-pregnant." She whispered looking down.

Grays eyes went wide and for a second he thought he heard wrong.

He stopped stroking her hair as his hands dropped to his sides.

Eyes wide and his heart felt like it was going to explode inside of him.

Lucy covered her face with her hands. Loud sobs coming out of her as she kept apologizing to Gray.

Gray turned to look at his sobbing girlfriend.

He took her hands off her face.

"You're pregnant.. And it's mine.." He stated as he looked at her.

Tears rolled down Lucy's face as she stared at him.

"Yes, I'm pregnant and your the father.." Lucy told him as she looked straight at him.

Gray felt a million butterfly's explode inside his stomach. He was nervous about this, of course, but he felt immensely happy to hear her say that.  
She was having his child.

A huge grin formed on his face.

He walked forward and carried her. He spun her around. Lucy's giggles breaking the silence.

He let go off her. His grin still in place.

"You're having our baby." He whispered with a grin.

Lucy smiled and nodded.

Gray hugged her. It was a long hug that for Lucy, it felt like he would never let go, which he didn't want to. He wanted to keep her in his arms as long as he could.  
The women he loved was caring his child, he couldn't be happier.

"I love you." He whispered.

He caressed her cheek as he started at her beautiful brown eyes that he would always get lost in.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Mad? Why would I be mad?" He asked her.

She bit her lip and looked away from him.

"I thought you wouldn't want it...Do you want it?" She asked.

He turned her face towards him.

"You're not considering abortion are you?" He asked.

Lucy quickly shook her head.

"Of course not! I want to keep the baby!" She exclaimed with a blush covering her face.

Gray smiled. "Good cuz I want to keep it as well." He told her.

Lucy's eyes went wide.

"You do..?"

"Of course I do! You don't even know how happy I am about this! You really are making me feel like the luckiest man in the world!" He exclaimed.

Lucy blushed.

She buried her face on his chest trying to hide her red face from him.

"And you make me feel like the luckiest women.." She whispered in his chest.

Gray smiled as he heard her words.

Lucy looked up at Gray. She smiled at him. A few tears of happiness rolling down her face.

"I'm glad you want to keep it.. I was so scared of telling you.." She said with a small smile.

Gray rested his forehead on hers. His deep blue eyes staring straight into hers.

"I love you."

She giggled. "I love you, too."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her tippy toes to reach Grays lips.

Her lips met his on a sweet and lovingly kiss.

Gray placed his hand on her belly once the kiss ended.  
A smile adorning his face as he stared at Lucy.

"I can't wait to meet this little fellow."

Lucy giggled.

She was glad he wanted it and was excited to meet the baby just like her.

She placed her hand on his hand that laid on her stomach.

She smiled at him and whispered,"Me neither."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of Beauty Inside! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapters** **5:** **Embarrassed**

Lucy walked inside her room and sat on her bed. She had spent all day with Gray at the park and had just retuned home.  
A smile spread on her face as she remembered how happy Gray had been about her being pregnant.

She laid down in her bed and sighed. She stared atthe ceiling and rested a hand on her belly.

Gray had wanted to stay and talk to her parents about the baby but Lucy got scared. It was hard enough to tell him and she didn't want to deal with her parents reactions just yet. They both decided they would tell her parents the next day after school. Lucy wasn't looking forward to tomorrow at all.

She heard someone knock on her door and quickly stood up and opened her door.

Her mother stood there smiling.

"Can I come in?" She asked. Lucy nodded and let her mom in.

Lucy saw her mom sit on her bed and look around the room.

"How are you doing with Gray?" Lucy bit her lip and walked around her room and stopped by a pile of books she had left by her desk.

"We're doing fine." She answered. She grabbed two books at a time and placed them in her bookcase.

She heard her mom stand up and walked towards her.

"I'm glad." She picked up a couple of books and helped Lucy put them away.

Layla stopped and starred at Lucy. "You know that you can always come to me and talk about anything or ask me anything if you ever have doubts or worries, right? I'll always be there to help you." Layla placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair.

"Of course Mama." Lucy told her mom. Her eyes looking at anything but at Layla. She wanted to tell her mom about her pregnancy but had already decided to do it with Gray and tell both her mom and dad at the same time.

"Alright then. I guess I got worried for nothing.. I thought you had a fight with Gray or something.. You've been looking and acting a bit different.. But I guess it's just my imagination.. After all it's your last year of high school. It must be a little scary thinking about college and, well, becoming an adult. It's hard to believe that my little Lucy is not so little anymore. You've become a women and I'm proud of being your mom." Layla walked over to Lucy and hugged her.

Lucy felt tears form on her eyes when she saw her mothers watery eyes and heard her say she was proud of Lucy. Would she still feel like that of her after she found out about the pregnancy?

Layla wrapped her arms around Lucy tightly.

"Will you know tell me what you're hiding from me?" Layla whispered.

Lucy's eyes went wide. "H-hiding?" Lucy stuttered. She was confused and a bit nervous as to what her mom was referring to.

Layla chuckle and sniffed. Tears still filled her eyes as she broke the hug and stared at Lucy.

"You know Lucy, you can't keep anything from a mother.." Lucy stared at her mom with wide eyes.

Layla walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I know it might be just my imagination but I'm almost sure I'm right. You've never been the type to get worried over school and you just told me theirs nothing going on with Gray so it must be something else." Every word Layla said made Lucy's heart thump harder.

Lucy slowly walked over to her bed. Each step feeling heavier. Her whole body was shaking. Did her mother really know?

"I've noticed you've been throwing up a lot lately. You've haven't been looking too good. You arrived from Erza's party looking very sick but the next day you looked as if nothing had happened. You've been spending everyday in your room ever since you went out with Mirajane. And you haven't gotten your period in a while since you haven't asked me to go buy you pads.." Lucy felt lightheaded.

She sat next to Layla. Her eyes filled with fear.

Tears rolled down her face. She bit her lip and looked at anything but her mother.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Lucy whispered.

Layla sighed. "So I was right." Her eyes glassy from the tears that were to come.

Loud sobs came from Lucy and she hugged her mother.

Layla hugged her back and patted her back.

"I'm so sorry, Mama." Lucy said in between sobs.

"It's ok.. But please don't ever try to keep anything like that to yourself. I want you to trust me and tell me before you tell anybody. I'm guessing you've already told Gray..right?" Lucy broke the hug and nodded.

"Did he take it well?" Layla asked.

"Yeah. He's really happy, just like me. I'm actually really exited of having this baby." Lucy looked down at her flat belly and placed a hand on it. A smile spread on her face as she stared at her belly.

Tears rolled down Layla's face as she stared at her daughter.

"I can't believe my little girl is having a baby.. You really are going to make me a very young grandma.." Layla smiled and patted her daughters head.

Lucy hugged her mother. A smile spreading on her face as she felt her mothers lovingly embrace.

"We need to tell your father soon." Layla told Lucy. She stood up from the bed and looked at Lucy sitting down fidgeting with her fingers.

"I know.. Gray wanted us both to tell you tomorrow.. We're planning on telling you guys tomorrow when Papa arrives from work." Layla nodded.

"I guess it'll be best if you're both here when you break the news to him.. If he sees that Gray is serious about this and truly will take responsibility then he won't be as worried and troubled for both of you.. He'll see that they'll be someone taking care of the two of you." Layla glanced at Lucy. Her hands laid on her belly as she bit her lip and gave a small nod.

"Don't worry.. Your father would never hate you for this. Of course he'll be a little mad but if will be mostly at himself. He'll try and blame this on himself and think that he didn't take care of his little girl well enough and that's why now you'll have to go through this pregnancy.. But after a while I'm sure he'll be as happy as I am of this." Layla laid a hand on her daughters stomach and smiled. Tears falling down her cheeks. She quickly stood up and cleaned her tears away.

"Well I'll be leaving now.. Goodnight.." She gave Lucy a kiss on her forehead and walked over to the door.

"I'm happy you're not mad at this.. I really am happy..." When Layla heard her daughters voice she stopped and felt hot tears roll down her cheeks.

"I would never get mad at you for something like this... If your happy then I'm happy as well.." She walked out the door.

"Goodnight Mama." She heard Lucy say before closing the door.

Layla walked to her room. Her husband would arrive late from work today so she would have to stay up late to wait for him. She sighed and walked past her bed.

She opened the doors to her balcony. She walked out and felt the cold breeze on her face. The tears that still lingered on her cheeks quickly drying.

"She really is pregnant...My little girl is pregnant." New tears formed on her eyes as she repeated those same words.

It was hard for her to accept the fact that Lucy was pregnant. She knew it was hard on every mother that had experienced this, however, it was even harder if your daughter was still so young. Lucy was only seventeen.. She was still in high school.. She had so much to experience before becoming a mother. Before ending her teenage life. She was way too young to become a mother.

Layla took in a deep breath and sighed. She would help her daughter. She would be right beside her in every step of the way. She wouldn't leave her daughter. She would help her with this.

* * *

Lucy walked out her house and started making her way to school. She was a little nervous of coming back home after school. Her mom already knew but she knew her dad would take the news differently from her mother.

"Lu-chan!" Lucy turned around and saw her best friend, Levy, skip over to her.

"Hi Levy-chan." Levy smiled and hugged her friend.

"I haven't seen you in a while! I have so much to tell you!" Levy exclaimed as she broke the hug.

Lucy giggled.

As the two of them walked to school Lucy couldn't help feeling ashamed and embarrassed of telling her friend about her pregnancy.

She would have to wait a little bit more before she could start telling her friends about her pregnancy. For now she only wanted Mira to know.

They both walked inside of school and saw Erza walk towards them.

"How have you been feeling? I heard you felt sick at the party." Erza asked Lucy.

"I feel better now.. I just had a stomachache that night, that's all." Lucy answered. She felt bad for lying but she wasn't ready to tell her friends. Embarrassment was filling her.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better.." Just as Erza said that the be rang and students started making their way towards class.

"Well I'll see you two later.. Remember we have a cheerleading meating after school! So don't miss it!" Erza yelled as she walked away.

Lucy's eyes went wide. She had totally forgotten about cheerleading.. Her passion and what she loved doing the most.. She would obviously have to quit the team..

"We should start making our way to health.. If we're late Porlyusica will kill us!" Levy pulled Lucy and they both made their way towards class.

They both made it to class on time an quickly took a seat before the bell rang.

As she sat down Lucy couldn't help think of an excuse she would have to make to Erza for her reasons of leaving the team. She was sure they would be able to replace her.. She could maybe help look for a replacement...

She looked over to the board and noticed they would be learning about  
Pregnancy...

Lucy's eyes went wide as she stared at the board.

"The past few weeks we have been discussing about sex and abstinence and learning about some of the consequences that come with unprotected sex or just sex in general. One of them is pregnancy and today we'll be focusing specifically on teen pregnancy." Lucy looked away and stared down on her desk. She was sure that today would not be one of her greatest days at all.

"Teenagers, like yourselves, have to consider the short-and long- term consequences of having babies at such a young age." Porlyusica continued.

Lucy bit her lip and played with her fingers. This whole discussion was just to much for Lucy. She felt lightheaded and her whole face was burning from embarrassment.

"All of you need to recognize the responsibilities associated with being pregnant and having a newborn. You need to become familiar with the resources available in your community associated with teenage pregnancies." Porlyusica walked over to the board and made a list of resources for teenage pregnancies.  
Lucy looked around and saw people not really paying attention. It was mostly Levy and herself that were actually looking up at the board.

She glanced around her area and quickly wrote down the information Porlyusica had written down.

"I'm sure all of you have met or seen teenage girls pregnant before. So you know that this is something that happens a lot.. Teenage pregnancies have increased quite a lot in these past years." Porlyusica passed out a document about teen pregnancies.

Lucy looked through the document and started to read parts of it. It was quite interesting and it explained the commitments girls would have to make if they decide to keep the baby.

"Hey didn't that senior girl last year get pregnant like half way through te year? Her name was Bisca, right?" A girl with light bluish hair, which Lucy knew as Angel, asked a couple of her friends.

"Oh yeah I remember!" A girl exclaimed.

"She was so stupid. She ruined her life with that baby.. She probably barely finished high school.. She's probably stuck at home with the baby at this very moment instead of going to college and spending time with her friends.. She probably didn't even get a chance to go to prom!" Angel said and she shook her head.

Lucy looked towards them and bit her lip, she could taste her blood as she bit harder and bruised her lip.

"I don't want to get pregnant any time soon. Getting pregnant would mean having to stop partying and going out to get a drink with my friends and I'm not willing to do that.. I don't even think I'm suited to become a mom.." Cana commented.

Levy looked over at the brunet and nodded.

"Yeah I don't plan on having kids until I'm done with college. What do you think Lu-chan?" The blonde looked over at her friend and felt her face grow immensely hot and she felt her thin arms shake.

"I-I haven't really thought about that.." Lucy answered as she tried standing up but failed.

Levy quickly stood up and walked over to Lucy.  
She touched her forehead and her eyes went wide.

"Lucy you're burning up! You need to go to the nurse!" Levy helped Lucy up and Cana went over and told Porlyusica about Lucy's condition.

"I'll carry her over to the nurse." Loke, one of Gray's closest friends, walked up to Levy and carried Lucy bridal style. He left the room and rushed over to the nurse.

Lucy couldn't tell who was holding her, she only knew it was a man since he was caring her with ease.

"Gray.." She whispered hoping that Gray was the one holding her.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll get you to the nurse and get Gray to come see you.. You'll feel much better soon.." Loke told the blonde as he carried her towards the nurse..

Lucy took a deep breath and nodded. She slowly closed her eyes and was filled with complete darkness...

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and noticed a white ceiling. She looked around and saw she was laying on a bed in the nurses office.

She turned and saw Gray sitting on a chair next to the bed she laid on. His head laid down on her bed, he had fallen asleep as he awaited for her to wake up.

Lucy rubbed her head and saw Aries-san, the nurse, walk in.

"I'm glad you've woken up. Are you feeling better?" Aries asked as she place a hand on her forehead.

Lucy nodded. "Well that's great. It also seems like your fever has gone down..It'd be best if you go home and get some rest." Aries walked over and signed a pass. She handed Lucy the pass and the blonde noticed her name and Gray's on it.

"Gray is also leaving?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah he said he would be taking you home. He has not left your side ever since Loke went to look for him and brought him here.." Aries walked over to the door and glanced at the blonde.

"Hope you get better Lucy."

"Yeah, thanks.." Lucy saw Aries leave and turned her attention to Gray, who still was sound asleep.

Lucy stroked his hair. He shifted by her touch and opened an eye.

He looked up and his dark blue eyes met up with Lucy's chestnut brown eyes.

He got up and hugged her.

"I was so worried and scared when I heard you started feeling bad during class.. Are you feeling better?" Gray looked down at Lucy.

"I'm feeling much better.." Lucy answered. She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. She stoked his cheek and he bent down an kissed her nose.

"We'll leave as soon as you fill ready." He told her.

Lucy took off the covers and tried to get off the bed but was stopped by Gray. He carried her bridal style and walked out the nurses office with a flushed Lucy.

"You don't need to carry me, I'm feeling better." Lucy mumbled in Gray's shoulder as they walked through the school corridors.

"Yeah I know but I want to carry you.. I heard Loke got to carry you to the nurse and I think I should carry you home." Gray answered.

Lucy giggled. "Don't tell me you got jealous of Loke carrying me to the nurse.." Lucy said.

Gray blushed and looked away.

"Of course not!" He blurted with a flushed expression.

Lucy broke in giggles. "Sure, sure."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying every second she got to be in Gray's arms.

Soon they had arrived at Lucy's house. They were met with a worried Layla that had said she had gotten a call from school.

Gray figured Layla already knew of the pregnancy as Lucy told them about the discussion they were having in her health class.

As the three of them chatted in the living room a tall man walked inside the house.

He saw his wife and daughter at the living room with her daughter's boyfriend.

"Oh Jude, you're home early!" Layla exclaimed as se went to greet her husband.

"Yeah.. I got done early today.." He looked over at the two teenagers and raised an eyebrow.

"Are we all having dinner together?" He asked.

"Actually Lucy and I have something important we want to tell you.." Gray told Jude as he took hold of Lucy's trembling hand.

Jude raised an eyebrow. "What is this you have to tell me?" He asked as he took a seat in front of the two teenagers.

Lucy took a deep breath and felt goosebumps form all over her arms and legs as she noticed her fathers eyes on her.

Her heart stopped when she heard Gray speak.

"Lucy is pregnant with my child."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 of Beauty Inside! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	6. Special Chapter

Authors Note: So this is something I thought of writing to celebrate Mother's Day. I was also asked about Gray's parents and if they knew about their sons current situation, this is hopefully going to answer that question.

This happens after they tell Jude so we won't see his reaction yet.. This is just a special chapter filling in Gray's feelings and thoughts on the baby as well on his family..

Enjoy!

* * *

**Special Chapter: Happy Mother's Day, Ur.**

Gray stood before a grave holding a bouquet of flowers.

He placed them down near the headstone were his mothers name was inscribed.

He sat down next to the stone and sighed.

"I can't believe it's been two years.. I've really missed you. I get lonely without you.. I thought I would never say this but I actually miss your punishments and getting yelled at. I even miss your homemade food, even though it wasn't the best I still miss it." He stopped and traced a hand through her name that was inscribed on the stone.

"I still remember the day you pushed me towards Lucy and encouraged me to ask her out.. I was so nervous but seeing you grin and cheer for me made me so happy. I was glad that you liked Lucy. The days she would come over and eat with us, the two of you would make food and she would end up making most of it.. " Gray stopped and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"When Lyon got married you cried so much because your little boy was going to leave the house. You held my hand throughout the ceremony and made me promise to not ask Lucy to marriage until you could finally find a boyfriend.. " Gray smiled and rubbed his eyes.

"The day you were diagnosed with cancer I felt like my world had ended.. Like their was nothing left for me without you..however, you opened my eyes and made me realize that I had Lucy, Lyon, Ultear, and many other friends that would be there for me. I wasn't there the day you died.. I had gone home with Lucy and just before going to bed Lyon called saying you had passed away.. I cried all night.. I still remember the last words you told me... You said I was the best son you could of ever asked for. That I had always made you so proud and t-that you loved me..." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared at the grave.

"I'm scared Ur... Lucy is pregnant and I'm scared of not being able to become the perfect father.. I'm not ready to become father... However, I really am excited to meet the baby.. Even with all the doubts I have the idea of leaving Lucy never crossed my mine.. I love her and I'll take responsibility for my actions. I guess your morals worked on me." Gray smiled and cleaned his tears away with the palm of his hand.

"What would you do if you were here and I told you this? Would you yell at me? Or throw whatever you could reach at me? Maybe ask if I even knew how to use a condom?" Gray chuckled.

"You probably would of done all of that. I really do wish you were here. I'll be calling Lyon and Ultear and ask them to come over so I can tell them about the baby. I'm nervous of telling them and to see their reactions."

Gray stood up and sighed.

"Wish me luck, Ur. I really want to become the best dad ever."

"I love you, mom." He whispered.

"Gray!" The raven haired man turned around and found Lucy rushing towards him.

She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Sorry that I got here late.. "She whispered.

Gray smiled and patted her head.

"It's alright. You're here now.." Gray broke the hug and saw Lucy holding a bouquet of flowers.

She walked over to the grave and placed down the bouquet.

Gray walked over to Lucy and hugged her from behind. He placed a kiss on her shoulder and both his hands laid on her stomach.

"Happy Mother's Day, Lucy." He whispered.

Lucy's eyes went wide and tears started forming in her eyes.

Her hands went over his and a soft giggle escaped her lips.

"Thanks.." She turned around and placed a small, short kiss on his lips. Gray pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

They broke away from each other and Lucy hugged him and laid her head in his chest.

"Papa and I are planning on taking Mama out for diner, do you want to come along?" She asked him.

He looked down and found her looking up at him.

"Sure."

Lucy smiled and grabbed his hand. As they walked away Gray turned around and smiled as he saw his mothers grave.

"Happy Mother's Day, Ur."

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you liked this special chapter!

And again this happens after Gray and Lucy tells Jude the news.. Next chapter we'll finally see his reaction.

Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Daddy's Little Girl**

"Lucy, catch!" The little girl giggled as she saw her tall father throw the ball towards her. Her small hands straightened out, waiting to feel the impact from the ball, her eyes closing as she saw the ball getting closer to her. Once she felt something, she opened her eyes, only to find the ball in her hands.

"Daddy I caught it! I caught the ball!" The short blonde jumped around with excitement, lifting up the ball as she ran up to her dad. A grin spread over her face, reviling a few missing teeth.

"That's my girl. That was an awesome catch." Jude ruffled Lucy's hear, making the eight year old giggle.

He picked up his daughter and kissed her forehead. "How 'bout we go meet up your mom? She just called and said she was making us some homemade pizza." At the mentioning of pizza Lucy grinned and nodded her head enthusiastically.

Jude smiled and took the ball from Lucy, allowing the small girl to wrap her arms around his neck. "I love you, daddy." Jude stopped for a second, he looked over at Lucy, who had laid her head down on his shoulder. A huge smile formed on his lips as he stared at his daughter. "I love you too, Lucy."

He felt her arms press tighter around him as he started walking again. As they made their way out of the park and towards their home, Jude couldn't help but notice the two boys that seemed to be arguing with each other. He recognized both of them, they were both friends of Lucy's. He didn't really like the idea of his daughter hanging out with boys already, but Layla had assured him that they were good boys. His wife seemed to be close friends with both their moms and he had gotten to meet Igneel, Natsu's father, a couple of times, and the man seemed alright.

Jude saw a girl with scarlet hair come and push the two boys away from each other, she seemed a bit older, and way more mature, and the two boys clearly respected her, or were way too afraid of her to complain about their now bruised cheeks.

Jude passed by them and he noticed the three kids turn towards him, Lucy's head rising from the sound of their voices.

"Hey!" She waved to them with a grin. They all waved back, looking exactly like her. Jude hurried his steps, trying to leave as soon as possible. He was tired and wasn't planning on staying in this park any longer. However, as he stepped away from the trio he didn't miss the raven haired boys blush, that seemed to be missing a shirt, that he knew as Gray. He turned to look at his daughter, only to find that she was looking exactly like the boy.

His arms tensed and his steps quickened. He knew his daughter would some day be interested in boys but he surely didn't think she would start this soon.

He heard her let out a soft sigh and plop her head back down to his shoulder as they exited the park. As they walked trough the streets heading to their house, Jude noticed Lucy had fallen asleep.

He gently closed the door to his house and walked up the stairs as quietly as possible. He gently laid Lucy down on her bed and tucked her in. She cuddle in her bed, stirring in her sleep. He smiled and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"You know, she'll alway be your little girl, right?" Judd turned around to find his wife standing behind him. She wore a pink apron and looked like she had been cooking for a while. Jude walked over to her and kissed her.

"Yeah I know." He turned over to look at his little angel and smiled. "She'll alway be my little girl."

* * *

"Lucy is pregnant with my child."

The world seemed to stop for Jude. The color of his skin paled and he felt his hole body tense as the words Gray had spoken played on his head like a broken record.

He looked over at Lucy, hoping this was all a bad joke, but she was crying and forgiving herself. This couldn't be, Lucy couldn't be pregnant, HIS little girl couldn't be pregnant! Jude turned to Layla, who quickly walked over to him and placed a supporting hand on his shoulder.

His eyes moved from Lucy to Gray. His daughter kept on crying while Gray tried to soothe her down with gentle words. Jude looked down to see his hands shaking. His fists clenched and he stood up. Walking around the living room and shaking his head, wishing this was all a bad dream.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking over at his daughter. His eyes directly looking at her. His heart sinked when he saw her nod and let out a soft yes.

Jude looked away and clenched his fist tighter, feeling his short nails cutting his skin.

He wanted to punch the first thing that came into view, and at that moment he really wished Gray was somewhere near him. He knew violence was not the way to solve things or deal with things, but he just couldn't help thinking about it. However, when he turned around and saw Gray wrap a protective arm around Lucy as she cried on his chest, he couldn't help but let out a shaky sigh. He wouldn't dare hurt someone his daughter loved so much.

As he walked around the living room he caught a picture of Lucy when she was eight. She was smiling up to the camera, showing off her knew window and the money she had gotten from the tooth fairy. He turned to find another of her first day of kindergarten, she was walking away with a huge grin, not even caring that she would be away from her parents for a few hours. Their was one picture, that seemed to call put to him from all the others. A fifteen year old Lucy was sitting next to him on the couch, both of them were on their pajamas, eating ice cream and watching tv. They were looking at each other, both grinning. Jude guessed they had probably been watching a football game.

A picture of Layla came into view, she was eight months pregnant and was sitting down on their bed, hands around her huge belly and smiling down at her belly. Jude's heart beats seemed to beat a thousand times faster as he imagined Lucy, his little girl, with that same huge belly. Tears started forming on his eyes, he looked over at a mirror, and just the look of his reflection made him stop. His red, swollen eyes, seemed to widen in surprise. He couldn't remember when was the last time he had cried this much. Maybe when Lucy had said her first words? Which had been 'Papa'. She had always made him feel like the luckiest father in the whole world. She was best daughter he could of ever asked for. And no matter what, she would always be his little girl.

He let out a loud sigh and turned around to meet with three pair of eyes that seemed to be watching his every move.

"I want you to have that baby." He told them. He saw Lucy look over at him with a shocked expression, she seemed to be better and her cries had ended. "Abortion is not an option." He continued looking over at Gray. He walked over to sit next to his wife, taking hold of her hand and giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"And I don't want you two to start thinking about marriage." He saw Gray's eyes widen at the mentioning of marriage. "Not for now at least. Having a baby is already enough. We can deal with that after the pregnancy." Jude looked over at Layla she gave him a small smile, he noticed that she had been crying as well, her red cheeks flushed a bit more when he wrapped an arm around her.

"I won't lie to either of you. The news didn't make me happy. I'm disappointed in both of you. But I will never turn my back on you." His eyes caught Lucy's beautiful brown eyes and he smiled at her. "I never thought this would happen so soon, that's why I'm so shocked. You're mother and I were in our late twenties, early thirties when we had you Lucy. We were more than ready for a baby in our life's. You two.. You're both still in high school.. High School!" Jude let out a shaky sigh as he now finally faced that this was truly happening. His teenage daughter was pregnant.

"You're both so young.. A baby is going to take all of your time. No more parties, no more hanging out with your friends late at night..I hope you both understand all the consequences and commitments you'll both be having to do. Cause let me tell you, they are not easy. Raising a child takes a lot of.. well.. everything." He looked over at Lucy, only to find her looking at him with a small smile.

"Adoption has never been an option for us, sir. We want this baby and we want to raise it. I'm well aware that it's going to take a lot of money and time but I'll get two, three jobs if needed, and I'll make time to help Lucy with the baby." Gray held Lucy closer to him and laid a hand over hers on her belly. "I love your daughter and I want to keep our baby and raise it together." They way he held her and looker straight at Jude as he told him he loved her, made Jude feel calm and for some weird reason, made him smile. He had never loved the idea of them dating, not because he was a bad guy, he was a great boy, he had to admit it. He just didn't like the idea of Lucy having a boyfriend. He never did, but, it seemed that just by hearing Gray say everything he had said, made a part of Jude finally acknowledge their relationship. And, well, it seemed that the boy was starting to grow on him.

Lucy slowly stood up, her eyes never leaving her fathers. Jude stood up as well and smiled at her. Lucy's eyes teared up and she rushed towards her father, wrapping her arms around him and letting her tears run down her cheeks. Jude wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly against him. His little girl was going to become a mother. It shocked him but at the same time it made him feel warm and maybe a bit excited. He kind of guessed that a little guy running around the house wouldn't be such a bad idea. He missed having a kid around the house. Of course, he wished that Gray and Lucy would of waited a few more years, but there wasn't much he could do about it now. Just accept the fact that Lucy was pregnant.

"I love you, daddy." It was a soft whisper, he barely heard it and smiled. This made him remember the time when she would hang around his back and whisper in his ear that she loved him. Or all those times she would come running down the stairs after a hard day of work for him and just by seeing her smile and say those words, everything would seem a thousand times better. Maybe she wasn't that little girl anymore, but to him she will always be his little girl, no matter what. "I love you too, Lucy." Her thin arms tightened around him and he could feel her smiling.

"And I'm happy for you." He stepped back a bit and placed a hand onher flat belly. "I never guessed I would become a grandpa at this age but," he looked down to see her smiling. "But, I guess life is full of surprises."

Lucy giggled and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "You're the best dad ever, you know that?"

Jude grinned. "I've heard."

"Well I guess we should start getting dinner ready. I'm getting hungry." Layla announced standing up and walking over to her husband and daughter.

"Lucy will you help me get the dinner table ready?" Layla gave her arm a light squeeze and Lucy nodded.

Gray stood up as well and walked over to the Heartfilia's. Layla quickly disappeared into the kitchen and Lucy gave Gray's hand a quick squeeze before running after her mom.

"You better take good care of them." Jude told Gray, dropping a hand on Gray's shoulder and giving him a light squeeze. "I will sir, I promise."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I had a major writers block and had no idea of what to write for this story. It took me forever to figure out Jude's reaction and I had to go and ask my dad for help. It was super awkward but it got the chapter done so it was worth it! Though, I still feel awkward around my dad since he thought for a moment that I was pregnant and I had to explain that it was for a story. God it was so embarrassing! I felt so bad for my dad when I asked, he looked so pale and worried. But he helped a lot, I used his reactions for Jude's own reactions so it all worked out! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

~IceKeys121


End file.
